


Spies Are Forever Oneshots

by babie2211



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curtwen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babie2211/pseuds/babie2211
Summary: Might end up adding multiple parts to most but one-shots at first.AU's but I'll mention whenIf I talk about any triggering topics I will put trigger warnings beforehandSmut/18+ scenes will also be mentioned
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 3





	1. How The Tables Turn (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU  
> Small Makeout Session  
> Submissive CEO Curt  
> Dominant Employee Owen  
> Also, this is my first time writing in a while and I kind of hate and love it at the same time so please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :)

Curt wakes up to the sound of his fifth alarm that morning. He groans to himself and mumbles “what could be so important I have all these alarms?” He then gasps and jumps up out of bed, ‘shit! My job!’ He remembers and quickly runs to the shower. He finishes having a quick wash and puts on his brand new crisp suit, grabbing his briefcase. He drives as fast as he could, parking in his reserved spot and saying a quick hello to his employees before sitting in his office and looking through files left on his desk. 

Owen watches his boss run by, he didn’t give him a second glance and barely even a first as he zoomed past. He smirks to himself and mumbles, “late again,” he chuckles deeply. He secretly loved it when his boss was late for two reasons and two reasons only. One, he had the sole job of handing the notes from the meetings he missed over to him, meaning extended alone time. Two, his boss was too tired to be able to scold him for making advances towards him. He loved flirting with his boss, watching the blush creep up his neck and cheeks while trying to stay professional and calm, shaking under his gaze. God he loved it all and any excuse to make his boss feel nervous around him was a good excuse. He grabs the binder full of notes from that morning’s meeting and smugly walks over to the door to the CEO’s office, knocking on it lightly as he usually would, to let Mr Mega know it was him. 

Curt groans hearing the knock, he was not nearly awake enough to deal with Owe- Mr Carvour’s relentless teasing. Last Friday he nearly lost his cool and gave into him, “not today please not today.” He begs to himself but nevertheless came another light but seemingly powerful knock. He closes his eyes and exhales softly letting out a small “come in.” He glances up as Owen walked in, wincing internally as soon as he looks at him and his gorgeous brown eyes, noticing how bright they looked as the sun shining in from the window reflects on them. He curses himself at how beautiful he found this man and finally decides to make actual eye contact with him, watching him take a seat in front of him. A smirk visible on his stupidly handsome face.

Owen takes a seat in front of his boss, the biggest smirk on his face. This meeting was a big one meaning so much time explaining and re-explaining all the key points. He could subtly trail his hands across his bosses shoulders, man he was excited. He places the binder down and glances at Curt. “You missed the meeting sir, we went over a lot are you sure you have time?” He smirks more and opens his binder to that day’s notes, humming softly as Curt’s eyes widen seeing how many notes they had to go through. He gets up and readjusts his chair to sit on Curt’s side, not so subtly brushing their legs together, feeling his boss stiffen at the slightest touch and smiling happily to himself. All like usual but today would be different, Owen had to make sure of it.

Curt widens his eyes looking at how many notes Mr Carvour had taken, he hears his slight hum and internally groans, he did this on purpose. He didn’t even notice the move that the taller had made until his knee made contact with Curt’s thigh. He stiffens immediately and hears the other chuckle slightly, damn he sounded hot when he did that. Curt turns and dares to look at him, seeing a bright smile on his face didn’t make him feel any better, in fact, it made him fall deeper in love. Curt harshly moves his thigh away from contact with Mr Carvour’s and watches him flinch slightly. He hums and thinks ‘so he knows his job is on the line.’ He shuffles closer to his desk and places his hand on the binder “okay Mr Carvour, what happened in this morning’s meeting?” He asks straightening his back to assert a little dominance while looking at Mr Carvour, listening intently and focusing on work. He was so focused he didn’t notice the other man slowly trailing his fingertips along his thigh. 

Owen continues speaking smoothly, he knew his boss was focused on his voice, too focused. He smirks but kept his voice cool and calm, shuffling closer to Curt and gently tracing his fingertips along his thighs. He watches as his thigh twitches and another blush creeps onto his cheeks, however, he was still too focused on Owen talking he hadn’t seemed to notice. Owen hums in observation and turns the page, explaining more of his notes and deciding to push the boundaries further. He shuffles even closer and starts talking in a deeper, more seductive voice. He could tell his boss noticed this but paid no attention to it, focusing on the work again instead. Owen starts leaning into Curt when a knocking sounds at the door, he falls back in his chair and grabs his things, bowing to Curt. “You’re busy, I’ll come after work and go over the rest,” he winks and leaves, watching his co-worker rush in after him. 

Curt jumps at the knock, watching Mr Carvour scramble around as he falls off of his chair and collects his notes. He blinks at him as he leaves and notices the tingling in his thigh as another employee rushes in after him and takes him over to yet another meeting. He comes back from this meeting after work hours and sees Mr Carvour sitting in the other seat, remembering his words ‘I’ll come after work and go over the rest.’ He shivers remembering the deepness of his voice and sits in front of him yet again. “Where did we get to?” He asks tired and watches him move to his side of the desk, listening as he starts to explain again, voice deeper than before.

Owen starts to speak in an even deeper voice watching how Curt reacted to it, smirking and immediately shuffling closer, placing his whole hand on Curt’s thigh. He notices as Curt flinched but doesn’t push his hand away, he’s never done that before. Owen leans into him some more and feels Curt slowly turn towards him, opening his mouth to speak. Owen didn’t let him speak and instead puts his other hand on Curt’s other thigh, leaning in more and catching his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Curt turns to Mr Carvour to ask what he is doing and gasps lightly before Owen attaches his lips to his, he widens his eyes but kisses back. He feels Owen’s tongue slip into his already open mouth and lets out a small whine before Owen shoves himself into Curt’s lap. Owen chuckles and cups his cheeks looking into his eyes for reassurance. Curt nods softly to let him know it's okay, Owen catches his lips in a kiss again and shoves his tongue into Curt’s mouth, massaging his tongue with his own. Curt holds him close and closes his eyes letting Owen take full control. Owen pulls away surprised and chuckles more “letting me take control? How the tables turn, ay sir~” Curt blushes and looks away as Owen climbs off of his lap. Owen grabs Curt’s phone and unlocks it “no protection is dangerous sir,” he says smugly before putting Curt’s number into his own phone and messaging him his address. He puts his own phone in his pocket and hands Curt’s back to him “you’re coming to dinner at mine, see you at 8.” He winks again and leaves the room.


	2. How The Tables Turn (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Office AU  
> Submissive CEO Curt  
> Dominant Employee Owen  
> Mentions of moaning sounds but no actual smut.   
> Also, this is my first time writing in a while and I kind of hate and love it at the same time so please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :)

Owen gets home and takes a long and hot shower, he planned on wooing his boss properly with a homemade dinner date. He knew Curt gave him control already, accepting the crush he has Owen but he wanted to treat him still. He wanted to make him feel happy and loved, that’s all he’s wanted since they first met. He gets out of the shower and looks at the time, half 6. He grabs his hairdryer and starts to dry his hair in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. He drys and brushes his hair and grabs his phone, taking a mirror selfie of him shirtless and sending it to Curt with the message ‘getting ready now ;) x’ He chuckles, he wanted to make his boss feel loved but he wasn’t going to stop teasing him. 

Curt looks at his phone and blushes madly, analysing the picture Owen had sent him with just a towel on. He may have been taller and skinnier than Curt but he still had muscles and abs. He really was going to drive Curt crazy. Curt zoomed further into the picture and stares at his V-line, his mouth-watering slightly before he jumps out of bed when he realises the time. He takes a cold shower, taking away any explicit thoughts of Owen before getting out and flattening his hair. He looks at his mirror and decides to get Owen back, wrapping the towel lower around his waist and taking a photo in the bathroom mirror, making sure to flex his muscles. He sends the picture with the message ‘see you in an hour :)x’ he chuckles and ruffles his hair with the towel to dry it. 

Owen finishes drying his hair and checks his phone, dropping it at the sight of the picture and picking it back up again immediately and gasping. He zooms into Curt’s muscles “damn boss, you’re strong” he chuckles to himself and puts his phone down. He opens his wardrobe and grabs some black jeans and a flannel shirt, putting them both on and going into the kitchen and starting to cook. He decides on chicken with potatoes and vegetables, he wasn’t sure if Curt would like it but he trusts his instincts. 

Curt changes into some black jeans and a white shirt and stares at himself in the mirror hoping he looked alright. Owen never said this was a date but Curt knew it was to be implied so he wished to look as good as possible. He gets into his car and starts to drive to the address that Owen had originally sent him after work. He taps the steering wheel nervously and pulls up outside of Owen’s house, going up to the door and knocking on it, a little more confident.

Owen jumps slightly at the knock on the door and smooths down his shirt before strolling over to the door and opening it to look at Curt. His shirt looks tight around his arms and Owen gulps at the sight, finding his boss extra attractive now that he was in casual clothes. Owen moves to the side, letting Curt in “welcome” he smirks and immediately teases him “shall I show you to my bedroom?” he chuckles seeing the blush appear again, he really loved that blush. Owen leads him to the table he had set up with a red table cloth and a candle in the middle “it’s a little cliche but I like it” he mumbles and sits him down. 

Curt looks around Owen’s house as best he could before he is seated at the table, he blushes at the setup and looks at Owen who seems to be embarrassed by it and smiles “it’s beautiful” he says softly looking into his eyes. He smiles more seeing Owen’s face light up as he places the food down. “Chicken, my favourite. Thank you Owe” he blushes at the accidental nickname but Owen didn’t mind. It actually made Owen happy to hear his name said with such love.

Love? That was something neither of them had felt in a while. Both of them being kicked out for being gay, then constantly been hated as soon as anyone found out. The thing about gay though, was that they were great at spotting each other and Curt and Owen just seemed to click instantly. Seeing the sparkle in Curt’s eyes as he looked into Owen’s was something Owen would remember for the rest of his life, no matter how this relationship turns out. 

Owen sits down and begins to eat, glancing at Curt every so often to check for his reaction to the food. Curt notices this and starts softly moaning each time he puts a forkful of food into his mouth, over-exaggerating the moans each time. Owen blushes at the sounds coming out of Curt’s mouth but remains his cool self. “Enjoying it that much hm?” he chuckles and finishes eating, starting to wash his own plate before turning to Curt and taking his now empty plate and washing that too. Curt watches Owen fascinated and yawns a little while stretching. Owen turns around and smiles “come cuddle on the sofa, we can watch films” he smiles and grabs blankets, sitting on the sofa and opening his arms for Curt. Curt blushes and walks over to him, cuddling into his arms and feeling the sofa blanket wrapped around him as well as Owen’s strong arms. 

Owen notices Curt slowly falling asleep during the movie and shakes him a little “come on we should go upstairs.” Curt widens his eyes and shakes his head quickly “n-no it’s okay I will drive home.” he stands up and shakes a little under Owen’s harsh stare. “Curt I cannot let you drive in the condition you’re in, you are exhausted just come upstairs, we can sleep in my bed okay?” Curt softens under his gaze and gives in, being dragged upstairs by Owen who hands Curt some sweatpants “the bathroom is there” he says motioning to the bathroom. Curt gets changed into them and comes out seeing Owen shirtless in his own pair of sweatpants, already under the covers. Curt hadn’t even thought about taking his shirt off before Owen commented: “your shirt will be uncomfortable to sleep in, it’s tight.” Curt reluctantly pulls his shirt off, Owen had already seen him like this from the photo he sent him but being in such close proximity with him like this made him slightly nervous. Owen smiles softly at him “if you are uncomfortable, I can sleep downstairs” he opens the bedsheets “but I would prefer to sleep with you” Curt nods and gets into the bed, stiffening. Owen shuffles close to him and pulls Curt onto his chest, stroking his hair soothingly. Curt soon relaxes and nuzzles into Owen’s chest, mumbling a soft “night Owe” before falling asleep in his warm grip, feeling safe. Owen kisses his head “goodnight love” he whispers into his hair before falling asleep himself. Both in the arms of the man they love.


	3. Chimera Returns: Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU ending to the musical to help the story I'm currently working on make sense.  
> It may be months before the story is even released since I'm not sure what direction to take it in yet.  
> I probably won't split it into parts either so it might be longer than usual.

Curt held the gun to Owen's head, holding back tears and flinching a little as he began to talk again. "You know killing me won't take the system offline," Owen said frantically "so, what are you doing?" he stared at the gun. Curt looked into Owen's scared eyes and rushed past him quickly while whispering "I don't know". Owen watched Curt run away and fell to his knees, panting heavily at the rush of nearly dying. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes while running a hand through his hair "I'm so sorry Curt" he whispered before running off somewhere to hide from Chimera. Curt ran away as fast as he could as tears fell down his face, getting into the getaway car and ignoring the looks from Tatiana, who respected him and didn't say anything. As Curt and Tatiana walked inside of the safe house her voice broke the tension "you didn't go through with it did you? he's still alive right?" Curt sighed at her bluntness and sat down "I ran away, I couldn't look him in the eyes" he held his head and tried to recollect what Owen had said to him. "here's some advice Curt. It's called moving on. Do give it a try" He remembered, speaking it out loud and watching Tatiana's face drop. "He said that to me, he's moved on but I still couldn't look into his eyes and end it." Tatiana sat next to him and rubbed his back a little "it's not over Curt, we can still destroy Chimera, if he thinks you're weak then we can destroy them without him trying to stop us" Curt cursed silently "he doesn't just think I'm weak, I am weak. Especially when it comes to him." The rest of the night was spent planning to destroy Chimera and reassuring Curt that it would work. This lasted until the early hours of the morning and finally, they had a plan.

**Three months later, still working on destroying Chimera.**

Curt was called into Cynthia's office with Tatiana. They walked into the office and were immediately greeted with the sight of an anxious Owen chewing his fingernails. His head shot up as he heard the door open and saw Curt. Pain in both of their eyes as they lock. Cynthia walked in, not breaking the tension but breaking their eye contact as Curt's eyes darted to her. "What is he doing here?" he asked aggressively but respectfully. Cynthia looked at Owen "he came here on his own terms, apologised, on his knees and everything. He wants to help Mega." Tatiana scoffed "how could he help us!! this is his fault!!" Owen stood up which caused Curt to flinch and step back instinctively, Owen winced at Curts reaction to him but cleared his throat and began to speak "I know their next steps, I know what they want to achieve and how they are going to achieve it." Cynthia nodded "he will be of great help to you both so don't be childish Mega, work with him, as an agent. You're all dismissed." she finished, waving her hand to shoo them out. Curt stormed out first, not wanting to even look at Owen or be anywhere near him. Having Owen helping them was going to distract him more than having Owen against him was.

**Six months later, adjusted to working as a team.**

Curt paced the living room while listening in on a secret conversation between two people apart of Chimera, Owen had given them the location and time and then they planted bugs carefully, in places that they wouldn't be found. Using their own technology against them, all thanks to Owen. Upon giving them this information Curt had told Owen he was proud of him while patting his back. Both Owen and Tatiana, who seemed to get on well, looked at each other in shock and Curt didn't notice but Owen had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day. The conversation filled in gaps on the plans that Owen had filled them in on months before and now they were going to shut the whole thing down, once and for all.

**Eight Months later, Chimera down.**

After 8 long months, Curt and Owen were on speaking terms again, friends but not partners. Chimera was gone, or so they thought.


End file.
